Wallpaper refers to a screen background image which is used in terminal equipments such as a computer, a LCD monitor, or a cell phone, bringing visual enjoyment to users with beautiful screen background image. Users also can easily replace the screen background image according to personal preferences, habits or more.
Dynamic wallpaper is developed as a kind of animated image on the basis of wallpaper. It consists of at least two layers of images comprising a background image at the bottom, and several attached images superimposed on the background image. The essence of dynamic wallpaper is to load several layers of attached images on top of the background image, achieving the desired animation effect through encoding, and finally displaying on the terminal screen. Dynamic wallpaper can make the terminal equipment screen look more vivid, three-dimensional and aesthetics. Its installation process is simple, easy to use. It is increasingly favored by users of all ages. At present, dynamic wallpaper becomes more and more widely used in the intelligent terminal such as mobile phones.
Even though the effect of dynamic wallpaper is dazzling, as a wallpaper, it is placed at the bottom of the terminal screen with a number of desktop components, controls, and icons on top of it. Currently, there is no correlation interface among dynamic wallpaper, desktop components, controls, and icons, and the positions of the desktop components and other components still cannot be detected, so the dynamic wallpaper cannot interact with desktop components. Therefore, the dynamic effect of dynamic wallpaper will be interfered by the desktop components, controls and icons located at the top layer, which greatly affects the dynamic effects, unable to fully demonstrate the superiority of dynamic wallpaper, nor to give users a vivid visual experience.